1. Field
The embodiments relate to compounds such as substituted biaryl ring systems for use in light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have been widely developed for flat panel displays and are rapidly moving toward solid state lighting (SSL) applications. Such lighting applications include not only general lighting that may require primarily white color, but also special purpose lighting, such as photo-dynamic therapy application, that may require mono-color. In order to reduce the driving voltage of an OLED device and extend its operational lifetime, it may be helpful to develop new high performance host materials.